gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Polizei-Tagebuch
Kapitel 1 Mittwoch, 23.30 Uhr Irgendein Bumslokal in Cayman, Anywhere, USA Ich hab den Fall ja nie gewollt, aber wer hätte ihn außer mir sonst machen sollen? Ich bin jetzt seit drei Tagen hier und weiß immer noch keine Antworten auf die Fragen wer?, warum? und was?. Damals wusste ich genauso wenig. Ich weiß nur noch, dass sie mich in einen Flieger steckten und mir sagten, dass ich etwas regeln solle. Und hier bin ich. Um etwas zu regeln. Aber was regeln? Ich hab keine Ahnung, man sagte mir nur, dass ich mir hier in der Stadt die Zaibatsu etwas genauer ansehen solle. Aber jeder weiß doch über die Zaibatsu Bescheid. Das ist so, als würde man dir sagen, finde etwas über die Sonne heraus. Jeder weiß über die Play Drugs Bescheid. Mann, ich nehm Zoom Zoom sogar selber. Ich kenne nicht die Nebenwirkungen von diesem Medikament. Aber ich will jetzt keine Moralpredigten schwingen. Ich will nur meinen Job machen und so schnell wie möglich nach Hause fahren. Nur weiß ich nicht, was mein Job ist. Also hab ich ein bisschen recherchiert. So wie immer, ’nen Cop bestochen, Akten bekommen, kurz durchgeblättert, ’nen Kaffee getrunken, ’n paar Beni-Proto-Quadrocyclans genommen und auf die große Info gewartet, doch nichts dergleichen. Ich glaub, ich werde langsam alt. Wenn du nicht mal mehr richtig stoned werden kannst, dann weißt du, dass das Alter dich erwischt hat. Das meinte mein Vater immer und er starb mit 38 an Leberversagen, also muss er’s ja wissen. Da bin ich also, nehme Medikamente, um die Macher der Medikamente zu untersuchen. Hat was von ’nem Weintester, der versucht, den verschwundenen Wein wiederzufinden. Ich weiß nicht viel über diese Zaibatsus, aber ihre Play Drugs sind verdammt gut. Zurück zum Thema, das sich jetzt in meinem Mund befindet und nicht schlecht schmeckt. Zoom Zoom ist besser als BPQC, kein Wunder also, dass Zaibatsu das dicke Geschäft macht. Sie ist der erste und beste Freizeitpharmazeutiker überhaupt. Die Zaibatsu Corporation, hm? Ich hab das eine oder andere über sie ausgraben können, aber die Erde ist völlig frei von Dreck, denke ich. Und wenn die Erde nicht dreckig ist, was bringt mir das? Es gibt lediglich ein paar Werbespots für Zoom Zoom und ihren anderen Kram und sonst nichts. Hm, nicht ganz, die Bosse sind ein wenig merkwürdig, aber das bin ich auch. UND WENN SIE DIESE ZEILEN LESEN, TRIFFT DAS AUCH AUF SIE ZU! WAS MACHE ICH HIER EIGENTLICH? Was steckt hinter dieser Zaibatsu Corp.? Hab mich in die Polizeiakten des Zaibatsu-Vorstands gehackt, um mehr über sie rauszufinden, und ich hab ein Firmenprofil, das das öffentliche und private Image der Zaibatsu Corporation, äh... in ein anderes Licht rückt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass dort einiges nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Genetische Modifikation und grausame Klonexperimente, Freizeitdrogen und palettenweise weiches Toilettenpapier, Lieferwagen und Autos – alles ja schön und gut, aber Waffen? Zur Herstellung von Waffen fehlt ihr die nötige Lizenz. Dabei ist doch allgemein bekannt, dass es Lizenzen billig zu erwerben gibt, warum hat sie also nicht einfach eine beantragt? Und intellektuelle Steigerung? Ich meine, jeder kennt die Gerüchte und einige behaupten, sich dem Experiment unterzogen zu haben, aber keiner glaubt wahrhaftig daran. Das ist nur ein Großstadtmythos, wie blauer Himmel, gesunde Babys und fruchtbare Männer. So was gibt es einfach nicht. Warum ruft die Alte nicht an? Wo ist mein Assistent, wenn ich ihn mal brauche? Weiß irgendwer, was hier los ist? Kapitel 2 Donnerstag, 22.35 Uhr Ein anderes Bumslokal, diesmal in Disgracelands, Anywhere, USA Tja, es hat sich herausgestellt, dass es einige Personen gibt, die Bescheid wissen... Und die nicht wollen, dass ich Bescheid weiß. Ich ging heute Morgen zum Sitz der Zaibatsu Corp.: ein berühmtes Hochhaus, das selbst als Zaibatsu Corporation bekannt ist und ursächlich ist für das mystische Erscheinungsbild der Umgebung, die durch die Meisterklasse seltsamer Gestalten geprägt ist. Dort angekommen frage ich einen der Esel vor der Tür, wie ich Kontakt zu Mr. Hollow Kost oder Mr. Trey Welsh aufnehmen könnte, als mein dritter Interview-Wunschpartner, Red Valdez, an seiner Limousine vorbeistürmt, schniefend, als hätte er Heuschnupfen, aber es ist Februar, und mit wilden Augen, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Doch bevor ich ihn auf seine Verwicklung in illegale mikrobiotische Simulationstests und dem berühmten Analauslaufskandal, der den letzten Besuch eines britischen Königsgesandten ordentlich vermasselte, ansprechen kann, schüttelt er meine Hand und sagt, dass ein Irrtum vorläge und ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf eine mysteriöse Gruppierung richten solle, die unkreativerweise „Die Scientists“ heißt, die Wissenschaftler... Was sollte ich tun? Valdez wusste eindeutig, wer ich bin und drückte mir mit der Bitte, sofort das Grundstück zu verlassen (die Mission war vermutlich geheim), ein Sixpack Zoom Zoom in die Hand... Also, mit einem Lächeln hat man mich ja schon immer einwickeln können, aber normalerweise sind’s Weiber, die so ’ne Wirkung auf mich haben und nicht sonnengebräunte Kerle, für die sich die DEA oder der Forbes 100 interessieren. Jedenfalls habe ich nach wie vor keine vernünftige Arbeitsanweisung, also sehe ich mir einfach mal die Scientists ein bisschen genauer an... Deshalb gebe ich „Scientist“ in meine Suchmaschine ein... Ich falle vom Glauben ab... 40.000.000 Ergebnisse später setzt ein Umdenken bei mir ein. Oder genauer gesagt, das Telefon klingelt... Es wird dunkel, eine Alte, denke ich, aber nichts da: Mein Assistent ist dran, das stämmige und verlässliche, aber einfallslose Teammitglied, das nicht zwischen einem Kerl, der ihn verdreschen, und einer Braut, die’s auf andere Weise horizontal treiben will, unterscheiden kann. „Boss“, sagt er, „ich habe interessante Neuigkeiten: In dieser Stadt spielt sich mehr ab, als man von Weitem erkennen kann... Die Zaibatsu-Typen bieten der Regierung alle möglichen Anreize an, damit sie sich die Importe aus Südafrika nicht ganz so genau anschaut... Aber das wussten wir ja bereits!“ Ach ja? Klugscheißer. „Und die restliche Freizeitindustrie verteilt sich auf zwei stark unterschiedliche Gruppen, die Scientists, alias S.A.M.E. (Wissenschaftler gegen Medizinethik), P.E.R.V., ProJectS X, Project HATRIX, das Scientists Mental Project (das S&M-Projekt), und eine Truppe Hinterwäldler-Rednecks. Ich habe mich in die Geheimakten beider gehackt – ich schick dir beide Dateien gleich rüber.“ Tja, ich sage, nimm ’nen Hammer, um das Ei aufzuschlagen, und der Bursche tut’s, obgleich in keine bestimmte Richtung... Also sitze ich rum und schlag die Zeit mit Zoom Zoom und einem Whiskey tot, bis es an der Tür klopft... ein Frauenzimmer mit schwarzen Augen und einer rührseligen Geschichte, denke ich, aber weit gefehlt... Wie immer, und dieses Mal sollte keine Ausnahme bilden... Ein Schlägertyp ist zugegen: „Ich habe eine Nachricht von Valdez. Schaue immer nach vorn, nie nach hinten.“ Ich, stets schlagfertig, erwidere: „Richte Valdez was für mich aus: Wer mit Bananen bezahlt, darf sich nicht wundern, wenn nur Affen kommen.“ Und der Typ lacht und ich begreife, dass ich eigentlich sagen wollte: „Richte Valdez aus, dass er mit dem Affentheater aufhören und mir sagen soll, was ich tun soll.“ Doch bevor ich mich korrigieren kann, sagt er: „Schau ihm nicht so genau auf die Finger oder du wirst verbrannt wie der Große Isländer. Er stellt ein Riesenproblem für uns und die Gesellschaft dar, aber die Polizei kriegt einfach keine Beweise an Laden, abgesehen von unserem ganzen gefälschten Material.“ Dann verpasst er mir einen Faustschlag auf die Nase, nur weil wir Männer sind und andere Personen denken könnten, wir seien Piraten... Wer ist bloß dieser Isländer? Einer von den Scientists? Und plötzlich klopft es wieder an der Tür und drei völlig gleich aussehende Typen stehen auf der Matte... Kapitel 3 Dienstag, 21.45 Uhr Ein weißes Zimmer im Irgendwo Tja, ich denke, das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrzehnts. Diejenigen unter euch, die unsicher sind, was hier vor sich geht, willkommen im Club – und bezahlt euren Mitgliedsbeitrag. Meiner ist ein Scotch on the Rocks, und genau da stehe ich. On the Rocks – am Abgrund, und nicht in Schottland. Ich werde also von Valdez gewarnt, während er mich gleichzeitig auf einen Isländer aufmerksam macht, der laut meinem Nicht-so-scharf-wie-Stein-oder-Kork-Kumpan ein Scientist ist. Der Scientist hat eine Farm gespickt mit genveränderten Wundermenschen irgendwo in der Stadt und sucht Unterstützung, weil seine genetisch perfekten Superbestien (ich habe gehört, die sollen wie diese Frau im Fernsehen sein, nur mit schöneren Beinen, alles echt, und sollen aussehen wie ein Haufen Schwuchteln) in jeder Hinsicht perfekt sind – Aussehen, Gehirn, Bizeps, selbst eine größere Seele als du und ich (Seelen gehören nicht zum Wichtigsten in meinem Beruf – Feststellung – oder Freizeit – Weiber und Alk) – doch diese Wunderwesen halten Erkältungen oder Grippe nicht besonders stand. Werden die Geschöpfe einem von beiden ausgesetzt, beißen sie ins Gras. Ein richtiger Haufen Leichtgewichte. Das jedenfalls teilte mir mein Assi mit, als wir letztens am Telefon sprachen. Ich war in der Zwischenzeit schwer beschäftigt – Valdez wollte, dass ich diesen Isländer, ein Professor, unter die Lupe nehme, nur wusste ich nicht, wo ich anfangen sollte. Und was sollte ich dadurch rausfinden? Nichts, wie sich herausstellte. Aber jetzt haben wir ein Rätsel ohne Rätsel und mit drei unterschiedlichen interessanten Aspekten. Zum einen haben wir Valdez, fauler als drei Wochen alter Heilbutt und doppelt so schmierig, und zum anderen haben wir Professor Lars von Bastardson, unseren isländischen größenwahnsinnigen Genetiker. Und dann sind da noch diese echten Drecksäcke, wie ich bemerkte. Doch nicht, dass es nur einen Haufen Dreckskerle gäbe, sondern zwei. Erstens: Diese Redneck-Hinterwälder verkaufen den besten Beanie-Fusel weit und breit, unter anderem den Stoff, den ich mir gerade hinter die Binde kippe, zweitens: Eine Bande, die ich nur als Geisteskranke bezeichnen kann – lustig, denn sie nennen sich „Die Loonies“, die Kretins. Bosse sind ein paar Irre – Schwachsinnige, die die Psychiatrie übernommen haben. Wie die überleben können, keine Ahnung – aber mein Assistent hat eine Theorie: Er vermutet, dass dieses „Zoom Zoom“ der Grund dafür ist – scheinbar arbeitete der alte Bastardson bei Zaibatsu, und die Mutanten, die er erschafft, sind besonders für das Leitungswasser anfällig, wenn sich Spuren von Zoom Zoom darin befinden. Dessen Konsum führt dazu, dass die männlichen auf die weiblichen Mutanten abfahren und dabei die asexuell-genetisch-chauffierte Fortpflanzung zu Grunde richten, die Lars befürwortet. Gleichzeitig sind die Loonies süchtig nach dem Zeug (Zoom Zoom, nicht Sex, obgleich sie beides sehr gerne haben), während die Rednecks die Zoom-Zoom-Verkaufszahlen stadtweit mit ihrem Feuerwasser nach unten drücken. Und die Loonies stehen auch auf den Stoff der Rednecks. Das jedenfalls ist die Theorie meines Assistenten. Er glaubt, wir würden ins offene Messer gelockt, weil die Regierung Zoom Zoom auf den Index setzen will, während die Zaibatsu versucht, die Rednecks und ihre Brennkessel zu beseitigen. Also will Mr. Straight den Senator bei einem Bombenanschlag im Trailer-Park, wo die Rednecks wohnen, wegblasen und wir werden als Ökoterroristen dargestellt. Blasen gefiele mir besser mit einem drei Jahre alten Staubsauger. Irgendwie Blödsinn. Ich für meinen Teil stecke bis zum Hals in Scheiße. Beziehungsweise in einer weißen Zelle. Keine erkennbaren Fluchtmöglichkeiten. Und das nur, weil ich diesen Loonies und ihrem Boss, Gov. J. Rotten einen Besuch abstattete und sie mir höflicherweise einen Cocktail servierten, den sie „Ausführende Erleichterung“ nannten. Gegen einen Drink ist ja nichts einzuwenden, aber das war laut der Systemuhr vor drei Tagen! Zum damaligen Zeitpunkt gefiel mir die Idee. Wo steckt bloß mein Assistent? Trivia *Das Polizei-Tagebuch ist das einzige „Buch“, das in GTA 2 existiert. Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Übersetzungen Kategorie:Polizei